Seven Sins
by Ang3lofRedemptionx
Summary: Pride, Envy, Wrath, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony, and Lust. A couple takes a journey into the darkside as each commit the seven deadly sins. But the question is, who will pay for the heartbreak and pain? Phil Brooks, or Maria Kanellis? *Based on song by MK*
1. Pride

**Sevin Sins**

**Pride, Envy, Wrath, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony, and Lust. A couple takes a journey into the darkside as each commit the sevin deadly sins. But the question is, who will pay for the heartbreak and pain? Who will be the first to break out of this relationship? Phil Brooks, or Maria Kanellis? *Based on song by MK* **

**A/N: Hello readers, this is a short story which will contain seven chapters of each sin being displayed. I hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 1: Pride

"And now I will gladly announce the formation of a new era I have brought into the WWE, where all of you worthless sheep will have a chance to pledge for the StraightEdge Society." CM Punk smiled proudly at everyone as he took in a number of boos from the audience. He was never used to receiving this reaction for the crowd, this was because of the fact that he was heel.

"I would like to take this opportunity to decide now, who will pledge for the StraightEdge society? Is there somebody out there who is worthy of being in the StraightEdge society?" CM Punk asked as he looked around the arena for a precious soul that he would save, that he would take under his wings and teach them the straight edge lifestyle on how to live correctly.

"Come on! I know there's somebody out there worthy of being in SES." CM Punk spoke through the microphone.

There was a girl, with long brown hair who climbed right over the barricade and tried to get in the ring, but security guards were on her like a cat would be on mice.

"Hold on! Stop! Stop! Let her go!" CM Punk told the security guards as they obeyed his command. The woman stepped in the squared circle excited. She wanted to pledge for the Straight Edge society so bad.

"What is your name my love?" CM Punk asked her.

"Serena." the young woman spoke through the microphone.

"Do you believe that you are worthy enough to become apart of the SES and pledge the SES and have me as your leader." CM Punk grinned at her as she shook her head.

"Yes. Yes I am worthy, Im ready." Serena told CM Punk.

"Serena, take a seat." CM Punk pulled a chair up behind Serena as she sat down. Luke Gallows took out a razor and started to shave Serena's head until it was completely bald.

"Serena! You are now officially apart of the SES." CM Punk declared. Serena smiled in satisfaction as she went to embrace CM Punk into a hug.

{xxx}

"Maria, I dont understand what you see in CM Punk." Melina shook her head as she stared at the tv where CM Punk inducted Serena into the StraightEdge society.

"Honestly, I dont see it either." Maria shook her head. Ever since this whole straight edge society thing got started, CM Punk has been dealing with a transformation of being the guy Maria thought he was, which was a really good guy, to an egotistical self-centered, jerk. Well, at least thats what the rest of the WWE Divas thought. But now Maria was beginning to see that transformation herself.

"We have a date later on tonight, we'll just see how that really goes." Maria says.

{xxx}

Maria was seen sitting in a restaurant alone, waiting for the arrival of her boyfriend. Its been 30 minutes and Phil was already late for his date. _Maybe he got caught up with wrestling, maybe working on his storyline with Serena, and Luke. But how could Phil forget that we had a date later on tonight? _

Maria sighed as she played with a straw that was in her cup, the more late he became, the more irrated she became. Luckily, a car pulled up in front of the restaurant and out stepped Phil with Serena in his arm. Maria shook her head, something was definitely up.

"Hey Maria.." Phil tried to get a kiss from Maria, but Maria moved away from Phil.

"Whats the matter babe?" Phil asked her.

Maria raised her eyebrows and shook her head. "Whats the matter? Why is she here?" Maria pointed to Serena who only smirked in satisfaction.

"Oh, she's here to celebrate her induction into the Straight Edge society." Phil told her. "I hope you dont mind." Phil looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Oh its fine." Maria smiled through her anger. She was looking forward to dinner with Phil, she thought she would spend it _alone _with him.

"So, Maria, how's wrestling going?" Phil asked her. "Its been going okay, I mean, I was determined to beat Michelle, just to teach her a lesson and all. But unfortunately I lost." Maria shook her head disappointed with herself.

"Maria, you cant be slacking in the ring, if you want to be with me. You've got to win every single match." Phil told her. Maria scrunched her face up in disgust.

"Excuse me?" Maria asked him.

"You heard me. The Straight Edge society has to be at the top, and in order for you to continue to see me, then you have to win, so that way you'll be up there with us, well most importantly me." Phil pointed to himself proudly and smirked.

"Which is it that you love Phil? Me or your pride, your ego?" With that being said, Maria got up packed her stuff and left the restaurant alone. Phil was confused on what he said to upset Maria, but that didnt matter now, he couldnt let the food they ordered go to waste and besides, Serena was with him.

Maria took out her cell phone and called Melina. "Hello?" Melina said over the phone.

"Melina, can you pick me up? My date really didnt go so well." Maria sighed and shook her head.

"What happened?" Melina said over the phone.

"Apparently Phil cares about his ego more then myself. But not to worry, Im sure he'll be better, at least I hope so. And besides, I really love him. And I just cant let him go just because of something he said." Maria explained.

"Alright, well, Im on my way." Melina hung up the phone as Maria slumped up against the wall. It was true, she really did love Phil, and she didnt want to believe that Phil was changing into his persona in the WWE.

**Well, there's chapter 1, Pride, and from the looks of things, Phil committed the sin of Pride. Review and give me your thoughts, and tell me what you think should happen for the next chapter, Envy? **


	2. Envy

**A/N: Sorry for not updating this, I know I've been kind of away from Fanfiction, but in all honesty, I was taking care of business. ;) Let's just say I'm an evil bitch. Muahaha...oh, and so what if I made a mistake, I spelled seven wrong. So what? Just let me know, you dont have to be all mean and ignorant about it! :/ Gosh, people can be such assholes...anyway...enjoy the chapter! :)  
**

**Chapter 2: Envy**

"Maria, I hate to say this but you seem to lack being won over by the crowd, and as a result your getting yourself the push you deserve." Stephanie McMahon told Maria. Maria raised her eyebrows satisfaction suddenly appearing on her face.

"Really? What am I doing? Who am I going to be working with?" Maria asked her. Stephanie smirked, "I hope CM Punk doesnt mind this, but your going to be working with Randy Orton." Stephanie informed her.

"Interesting. I'm sure Phil wont mind." Maria lied. She knew CM Punk will have a huge problem with this storyline. "It depends Steph, what kind of storyline is it?"

"It's a romantic storyline, we're turning Randy face. Oh, and that reminds me...CM Punk will also be working with the two of you too. You know, we need a good heel for this storyline so, be ready." Stephanie told her.

Maria smiled, yup, Phil wasnt going to like this one bit. "Okay Steph, thanks."

Maria stood up and walked out of the door when she was suddenly stopped by Randy Orton.

"I cant wait to work with you and your goofy ass boyfriend." Randy smirked.

"Dont get too over-excited Orton. Phil is very picky with the guys I have to work with. So, please, dont try and push Phil to the limit." Maria told him.

"Why not? Phil was being an ass when he was getting all cozy with Serena last night at your date." Randy told her.

"Wow, stalker much Orton? How'd you know about that?" Maria asked him.

"I saw you last night with the infamous Straight Edge Society. Come on, Maria, be honest. You deserve better then Punk." Randy told her.

Maria sighed. "What is it with people being all up in my business? Like, seriously? I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. And besides, all this with Serena and the Straight Edge Society...it's just...it's just complicated okay?" Maria told him off completely while walking away in the process.

"What? Are you serious? Stephanie must've lost her fucking mind. We are working with Orton! And you are in a storyline, a romantic storyline with him! This is such bullshit, no one steps in between me and my girlfriend." Punk gritted his teeth.

"Seriously, Phil. Relax. This is just what I needed, after all, you said I needed a push anyway. Last night, you said I have to win a lot more matches, get behind the crowd. Blah, blah, blah. You know, all that egotistical shit." Maria spat.

"Hey, listen to me. I'm doing this for the better of you Maria. I'm only trying to save you." Punk told her.

"Save me? How about you start being a real boyfriend first instead of being an egotistical jackass Phil!" Maria yelled to him.

"Excuse me, who are you talking to like that?" Punk asked her.

"I'm talking to you, now look, we're either going to take this seriously or not. Stephanie is counting on the both of us to do good with our backstage segment and soon our ring segment with Randy. If you want me to get better, shut up and let's just get this thing over with already. Please Phil?" Maria asked him.

Phil sighed. "Fine. But if Orton crosses the line, he is fucking dead meat."

"Phil, please, dont screw this up." Maria shook her head obviously annoyed of Phil envying Randy for being in a romantic storyline with his girlfriend. For once, Maria was glad she was getting some time off away from Phil and his crazy antics.

Maria was seen walking down the halls, fake tears running down her face. While walking, she was stopped by Randy Orton, who suddenly seemed so concerned for the red head diva.

"Maria, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Maria sobbed and sniffed a few times, making it believable to the people watching that she was really crying and really upset.

"Punk and his crazy antics with the Straight Edge society. It's doing nothing but tearing our relationship apart. Especially when he's sooo busy hanging around with Serena. It's like I'm invisible to him." Maria cried out.

"Maria, listen to me. You are a very beautiful woman, I dont see how Punk can make you feel invisible. You deserve better then Punk, Maria." Randy told her.

"Orton, what're you doing with my girlfriend?" Punk asked suddenly coming up in Randy's face.

"I'm trying to comfort her, Punk. Look at her, your pushing her around like she's garbage. She deserves better, Punk, at least better then you." Randy told him.

"Shut up, you have no right to talk to _me _that way. What happened to you Randy? What happened to that cold heartless man known as Randy Orton? You changed, and I think it's time for me to step in and save you from what's around you Randy." Punk told him.

"Yeah, right. The only person who needs to be saved is you, from an ass beating if you keep treating Maria wrong." Randy threatened him. Maria was surprised to see Randy was actually pretty serious about this whole thing, even know it was just only a storyline.

"Just stay away from her Orton." Punk told him as he walked away along with Maria.

After Randy's match with Sheamus, Maria came out to the ring and thanked him for the back up with CM Punk and the SES. While thanking him, she was interrupted when CM Punk and his Straight Edge followers came in the ring.

"Maria, what did I tell you about hanging around with Orton? I told you, he's bad news. And he's dangerous, come with me _right _now." Punk demanded.

Maria grew feaful and backed away from Punk, Punk grabbed her and pushed her causing Randy to immediately attack CM Punk and the rest of the SES. This storyline was actually going better then Maria have thought it would, execpt things with Randy and Phil became far too serious then she has expected.

Backstage...

"Randy, what was that all about? You seem a lot more serious then I thought you were going to be, you know, since this is a storyline." Maria told him.

"Maria, you dont get it do you?" Randy asked her.

"No I dont. Just answer me Randy."

"I told you, that you deserve better then Punk. I hope he got the picture tonight because..." Randy paused.

"What is it Randy?" Maria asked him.

"Because, I really do like you Maria."

In a blink of an eye, their lips met with each others, with Phil watching in the shadows.

**A/N: There's the second chapter. I would like to apologize for my outburst in the beginning of the chapter, it's just if you are going to review, be professional with it. Dont flame my stories, my mistakes. Please? And I promise, if this happens again, I'll be professional too and kindly ask not to flame my stories. Thank you very much. Review please! :) **


End file.
